This invention relates to fabricating cable connectors and in particular to apparatus for inserting an element attached to the end of a conductor in a cable connector during fabrication where the outside diameter of the insulation on the conductor is less than or equal to the outside diameter of the element shank.
Insertion of pins and sockets into cable connectors in the manufacture thereof has heretofore been a manual process using hand tools. The hand tool was either a plier-like or screw driver-like device adapted to hold a pin or socket for manual insertion of the pin or socket into a cable connector. The jaws of the plier-like tool closed around the shank of the pin or socket; the screw driver-like tool was semicircular and wrapped halfway around the shank of the pin or socket. Using either of these hand tools is fatiguing as a force of approximately 222 newtons (50 pounds) is required to insert a pin or socket into the cable connector. These hand tools will accommodate a pin or socket with or without a conductor attached thereto.
A manually operated press in the prior art is available to insert pins or sockets into cable connectors. In using the manually operated press, the operator places a pin or socket element into the desired location in the cable connector then inserts the cable connector and element being inserted between the jaws of the press and operates the press to insert the element. The prior art press will only accommodate pins or sockets without conductors attached because the press applied pressure to the pin or socket at the end precisely where the conductor would emerge from the element.
An alternate press available in the prior art has spring loaded jaws that separate to permit the insertion of an element with a conductor attached. The jaws then close around the shank of the element and after insertion of the element the jaws are opened to release the element. Both prior art presses reduce fatigue by providing a mechanical advantage to the operator thereby reducing the force required to insert a pin or socket into a cable connector.
A need exists for a press to insert pins or sockets into cable connectors with conductors attached to the pins or sockets for applications where the outside diameter of the insulation on the conductor is less than or equal to the outside diameter of the element shank. Such a press would have the advantage of being able to insert an element with a conductor attached thereto and the ability to provide a mechanical advantage while simultaneously obviating the need to operate jaws to hold the element during the insertion process. Such a press would be a part of an efficient cable connector manufacturing operation and would reduce the fatigue experienced when inserting pins or sockets into cable connectors and thereby reduce the time required to manufacture cable connectors.